Harry Potter Poetry
by 11111111111111111111111111111
Summary: Here are just some poems that I have written. They focus mainly on Harry Potter and how he is feeling now that he knows about the prophesy and he's lost some one close to him. Please read and review. Please no Flammes. Thank you.


Harry Potter Poetry

By: emily

Please read and review.

Please ask before using any of these poems before using them.

**Harry's Feelings**

* * *

I see your face, 

Everyday in my dreams.

I didn't want it to happen,

I only wanted to be part of the team.

* * *

All the time I ponder, 

I ask and I wonder,

What if ... What if ... What if...

Those words will haunt me until the day I die.

* * *

How can I survive? 

Without you by my side?

I suddenly feel so alone,

I'm falling into a steep dive.

* * *

I look next to me, 

And I see all of my friends.

They will always walk beside me,

Until the very end.

* * *

I still sometimes ask,

If I am all alone.

I'm not invincible,

And all I want to do I go home.

* * *

I'm chocking for air,

In the middle of a field.

I'm dying of thirst,

In the middle of an ocean.

* * *

****

**Harry's Feelings Number Two**

* * *

I find myself looking,

For some one to love.

I'm searching ... I'm watching,

But it just gets harder.

* * *

I will always be,

Alone in this cruel world.

I will always be,

Alone in my poor life.

* * *

I see the world passing,

But I can not truly see.

How much me friends,

Truly love me.

* * *

They stand by my side,

Through thick and thin.

But I can not be a true friend,

Until I finally win.

* * *

I do not know how,

Nor when or with what,

But Voldemort must fall

And I will have fought.

* * *

I might not survive,

But I will finally rest.

I will join all those who I love,

But when I look back it'll all be for the best.

* * *

****

**Why?**

* * *

Why must this be?

I just can not see,

Why can't I love?

Why must this be?

* * *

Why is this war

Always around me?

Why must war

Always be so bloody?

* * *

I look up to my mentors,

But they can't understand,

Why I turn away,

Why I can not land.

* * *

Why must I stand alone,

With all my friends around?

I am condemned with a half life,

Until Voldemort dies.

* * *

This war has taken its toll,

On my lately.

My godfather is dead,

Oh Why, God, Why?

* * *

Without darkness,

There can be no light.

With out evil,

There could be no fight.

* * *

As I look at death,

I stare it in the eyes,

And I ask myself one question.

Why, God, Why?

* * *

****

**Up above in Heaven**

* * *

We look down in you,

But you can never see,

Even though you don't know,

I have enough love to fill you heart, even times three.

* * *

You yell and shout,

Hide and train,

But I really know,

I can see all of your pain.

* * *

You must always be strong.

You must always be true.

You can not falter.

The fate of the world rests upon you.

* * *

Do not ever give up,

You are strong and loving,

Powerful and fair.

We will always be watching you,

* * *

From up above.

* * *

****

**Loony, Loopy, Lupin**

* * *

I've watched his grow,

I've watched him evolve.

He become a man,

And their isn't a problem that he can not solve.

* * *

I try and act like the father,

I know he never had,

But I know I never can replace,

The love they once had.

* * *

I make him prepare,

For the world outside.

He will fight, he might die,

But we all must try.

* * *

I want him to trust.

I want him to love,

I want him to live,

All things he can rise above.

* * *

But if he died,

I could not bear,

To lose all four,

Of those who I love and care.

* * *

****

**Standing Alone**

* * *

I watch the world,

As it passes me by.

I see the dead bodies,

And I ask one simple question. Why?

* * *

I see all the pain,

And I see all the fear.

But I see my death,

As it starts to come near.

* * *

Kill or be killed,

What kind of fate is that?

The prophesy must be fulfilled,

No matter what the cost.

* * *

Even if I'm in a room full of people,

Talking, laughing, living,

I am alone. All alone,

And I stand alone fighting.

* * *

I live my life,

Like no one can see,

My defenses are up,

Because of the pain inside of me.

* * *

My friends will follow,

But not really understand that

In the end it's me alone

And that's how I must stand.

* * *

I must stand alone.

* * *

****

**Looking**

* * *

As I look ahead,

My path is so unclear.

I see people dead,

I see my own fear.

* * *

As I look behind,

All I see are lies.

I try to look, but that is all I find.

I've met loads of friends, but soon,

I must give me good-byes.

* * *

As I look at right now,

I see hope and despair.

I feel strong, I feel dependant.

I wish this isn't real, this isn't at all fair.

* * *

As I look at my friends,

I see beauty, hope, love.

They are and forever will be,

My life savors.

* * *

As I look at my life,

I am proud to say,

I fought till the end.

I will always be here to protect; To defend.

* * *

****

**Shadow**

* * *

I walk a lonely road.

One no one can see.

A dark shadow covers all,

And I think about what can not be.

* * *

I think of peace,

I think of love and even,

I sometimes dare to think,

Of my family up in heaven.

* * *

The shadow comes closer,

Closer and closer.

I can sense my death coming,

Closer and closer.

* * *

When ever I start to fear,

I think of what could have been,

If it wasn't for him,

And it gives me strength to go on.

* * *

The shadow parts,

And I walk through the black mist.

I've done what I was born to do,

And now I must depart.

* * *

That's it! Please leave reviews! If I had the time to write the poems you have the extra minute to leave a review! Please no Flammes. If you don't like it, then just press the Back button and move on. I will not be posting another chapter. That's it! I hoped you liked it! Good bye!


End file.
